Living Pains: Next Gen
by Xada91
Summary: Ten years have passed since Shadow and Karin admitted their love for each other. This is the next part of the story. The part told by the next generation.
1. New Generation

A/N: This is a sequel based off of the 'official' ending to Living Pains. I would like to re-emphasize the fact that this is AU. There are no people, and no ARK. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Living Pains 2: Next Gen.

Theme: I get Knocked Down, by Chumbawamba

Chapter 1: New Generation

* * *

"Karin I-" He was cut off by her lips on his. He gave himself to the kiss after a few confused seconds. As she pulled away he took a moment to regain his trail of thought. "I-I came here to tell you something." He looked into her eyes. "Karin…we haven't been dating for a very long time. And beside a moment of pain on my part, we haven't known each other for much longer than that. But still I…" She placed a finger on his lips, quieting him.

"I love you Shadow the Hedgehog."

* * *

_Ten Years Later…_

* * *

"Venice, get back here!" Karin yelled at the small, golden hedgehog. "Where are your brother and sister?"

"I dunno mom!" He giggled, hiding from her. His mother shook her head in annoyance.

"Don't make me count to three." She commanded. Her son came out from behind the couch with his head hanging. "There, now go get Tim and Maria. It's almost dinner time." Her oldest nodded and ran off to find his younger siblings. She sighed wearily, ready for her husband to get home. With only three days to Christmas, she needed all the help she could get. Luckily he had convinced Rouge to hold another Christmas party at the club. He had been helping get the place ready like every year. It was almost canceled due to the fire the previous year. Shadow was able to convince her to keep the tradition alive. _Such is the power of a part owner._ She mused thoughtfully. She brightened when she heard the front door open.

"Karin!? Could you give me a hand?" Shadow called to her, his hands full of boxes. The yellow hedgehog grabbed a few of the smaller boxes and carried them to their bedroom. "Where are the kids?" He asked, placing the boxes on their bed.

"Venice is looking for them."

"Really, just fantastic parenting there sweetheart."

"Shut up." She said, pushing him playfully. He fell and grabbed her arm so that she fell on top of him. He grinned up at her when he saw how they had fallen.

"Well this brings back memories." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smirked and kissed him on the lips quickly. "I remember it being longer than that."

"And I remember slapping you right after. Are we really going for the authentic experience?" She asked dryly.

"…no?" Shadow grinned again.

"Dad! Sonic is a girl!" Tim, their youngest son called from the living room.

"Am not!" Two voices rang out, one an adult, the other a child's. Shadow and Karin went out into the living room to find Sonic, Amy, and Sonic Jr. along with their own children.

"Which Sonic?" Shadow asked his youngest son.

"Junior!" He announced, earning a kick from the hedgehog in question.

"Well then I would have to disagree." Shadow said smugly.

"Jerk." Sonic muttered, receiving a smack from Amy.

"Be nice you two." Amy said, hugging Shadow and Karin in turn. "We don't see each other often enough."

"We live next door." Sonic said incredulously.

"I'm bored, let's go play in the snow Junior." Venice called to his best friend.

"Can we come?" Maria asked her older brother.

"Whatever." The four children ran outside, pulling their coats on.

"Holy crap you cloned yourself." Sonic remarked to Shadow. "He's as crazy as you are and he can't resist cuteness."

"I can resist cuteness." Shadow defended himself.

"No, no you cannot." Karin said while Amy giggled. Shadow shot Sonic a suspicious look.

"You've turned my own wife against me. That's just low."

"Right, Amy would you guys like to stay for dinner?" Karin asked ignoring the two males as they began arguing.

"We'd love to."

"And you face is-wait we would?"

* * *

_Christmas Day…_

* * *

"Dad! Mom! Wake up!" Maria yelled while sitting atop her parents' bed. Shadow opened his eyes to see her equally crimson orbs a few inches from his face.

"What?" He asked, trying not to growl at her.

"It's Christmas!" Tim yelled from the doorway. "Come on, let's open our presents!" The children finally managed to drag their parents into the living room where the rather large tree stood proudly. Under it were several presents for the children. They all stood a small ways away from the tree, waiting for their parents to give the word. Shadow grabbed his camera from the couch and focused it on the tree.

"And three, two, one…"

"Go!" Karin sang out. At that the children attacked the presents. What followed was a massacre of presents. Boxes and paper flew every which way as the three siblings destroyed everything that stood in the way of their gifts. Once they were done Shadow hit the stop button on his camera and glanced at the clock.

"Okay guys, we have to go to Club Rouge soon so I want everyone to get ready." The children scampered off to their rooms, leaving the parents to deal with the mess. "We'll clean this up later. Now," he grabbed Karin by the waist and pulled her to him, "we need to get ready don't we?"

"Yes, what's you're point?"

"We both need to shower. What do you say? Cut the time in half?" She laughed and slapped his hands away from herself.

"Maybe, but somehow I think that would double the shower time."

"True." He chuckled as she went into their bathroom. After an hour of bathing and getting everyone dressed, it was finally time to go. Shadow had everyone pile into their SUV, with a few presents in the back. Once they were all settled, they set off to Club Rouge. "I can't help feeling like we forgot something." Shadow mused to himself as he turned onto the street. "All, well. It'll come to me."


	2. Growing Generation

A/N: Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Living Pains 2: Next Gen.

Theme: I Get Knocked Down, by Chumbawamba

Chapter 2: Growing Generation

* * *

When they arrived at Club Rouge the small party had already begun. Shadow held the door for his family as they filed into the club. Everyone was there, the employees and the their friends and families. Knuckles was making sure that the children stayed away from the bar, something Shadow found immensely ironic.

"Venice!" Two young voices called out excitedly. Shadow looked up just in time to see Sonic Jr. and Sapphire the bat tackle his oldest son to the ground. Junior was quick to stand up and help Sapphire to her feet. Venice gave his friends an annoyed glare worthy of Shadow as he lay on the ground.

"Merry Christmas guys." Venice said with a weary grin. He climbed to his feet and the three friends wandered around, looking for something to do.

"Daddy, can we open presents now?" Maria asked Shadow, giving him her best puppy-dog eyes. Though he had been submitted to this form of begging for years, Maria still had the ability to beat his defenses. Seeing him weakening, Karin came to her husband's rescue.

"Not right now Maria." The little hedgehog turned her pleading eyes on her mother. "Just go have fun, we'll tell you when it's time." A crafty look came over the younger hedgehog's features.

"Tim!" She shouted at her twin who appeared seconds later.

"Hello!" He greeted, a cookie in each hand and one gripped in his teeth. His sister scrunched her nose cutely at him.

"Mom won't let us open our presents yet. Help me?" She pleaded. The black hedgehog stared at her blankly. "Please?" She whined.

"Go ask Venice." He said, pulling himself into a chair next to his father. Shadow looked down at his son.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." Shadow said automatically. Maria pouted and stole one of her brother's cookies. Tim shrugged and chewed his last cookie happily. Shadow chuckled at them and looked to where his oldest son was playing with his friends. It felt good to see him like that. Shadow had been too impersonal with others for most of his life, only caring for his family. At least Venice made friends when he was young. Admittedly he could be as short tempered as his father, but Amy and Rouge would never let Shadow hear the end of it if Venice had not become friends with Sapphire and Junior. Shadow honestly enjoyed seeing his son with the two. To the point where he allowed Sonic Sr. to live next to his family. The fact that Sonic was married to Amy had only canceled out the fact that Shadow was still annoyed by him.

"Aunt Amy, everyone says I can't open my presents yet." Maria whined, bringing a smirk to Shadow's face. The pink hedgehog loved it when Shadow's children called her aunt and all three of them knew how to take advantage of this.

"Rose, please don't let them make a mess just yet." Shadow called to his 'sister.'

"Please Aunt Rose?" Tim chimed in, he and Maria giving Amy puppy-dog eyes. Shadow and Karin both laughed at the helpless look the pink hedgehog wore. Shadow looked once again at his oldest son. He truly loved his family, odd quirks and all.

"Alright, just stop with the eyes!" Amy interrupted the ebony hedgehog's thoughts. "Junior, presents! Venice! Sapphire!" Shadow grinned at the sight of the three tripping over themselves. He let out a bark of laughter when they caused Knuckles to fall into a table.

"Nice job Knucklehead." Rouge smirked at her husband. The echidna climbed to his feet, muttering about his 'supportive' family. "Shadow! Get off your butt and help!" The bat commanded him. He stood, shaking his head at his friends' antics. He patted Venice's head as he passed him. He met his son's eyes and smiled. Shadow knew they had a good bunch of kids here. He was proud of the new generation, whether they be his or not. It was just a feeling he had, but he knew the kids would make them all proud as they grew.

* * *

_Eight years later…_

* * *

"Hey Venice!" The red bat called to her friend. The gold hedgehog looked down from the tree branch he was sitting on. Standing next to her was Junior. "Get your butt down here!" Venice smirked and grabbed his bag before dropping to the ground.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked, giving Junior a high five and hugging Sapphire.

"What, I don't get a hug?" The blue hedgehog asked with a grin. Venice shrugged and pulled his suddenly protesting friend into a hug. "Joking, I was joking! Put me down!"

"Idiots." Sapphire giggled to herself.

"Yeah, well we're your idiots so get used to it." Venice said, dropping Junior. The cobalt hedgehog landed smoothly on his feet, acting like nothing had happened.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at her friends' antics. "If we don't hurry we'll be late for school." She began walking towards the building in question. Venice and Junior easily caught up to her leisurely stroll. Junior grimaced when he looked at their school.

"Another day in Robotnik High. Fantastic." He shot Venice an odd look.

"What?"

"Your great-grandfather built half the city. How are you guys not broke?" He asked, referring to the large number of buildings bearing the name Robotnik.

"I don't know. Maybe my family just knows how to handle money." He yawned tiredly. "This place opens way too early." He complained.

"Stop whining you two." Sapphire commanded her friends.

"Who put her in charge again?" Junior asked Venice wearily.

"No one, she just appointed herself. Come on, we've got to get to home room or Aunt Amy will kill us." The three made their way to home room, dodging the more heavily trafficked hallways. They sat in the front row, no longer even trying to sit in the back.

"Good morning you three." Amy Rose greeted her and her friends' children.

"No, too early for good cheer." Venice muttered. Amy chuckled at him.

"Your father was the same way when we lived together." She giggled when Venice and Junior grimaced.

"Mom, please stop saying that. People always stare." Junior said, eyeing the other students.

"Oh, you worry too much." She answered with a wink. The bell rang shortly after that, signaling everyone to go to their first class.

"See you in second Venice. See you at lunch Junior." Sapphire called to her two friends. The two hedgehogs waved to her and made their way to their class.

"At least Mr. Prower is a fun teacher." Venice muttered as they approached their science class.

"Without being a morning person." Junior agreed. They dropped into two seats in the back row, hoping they would not be called on. "I really do suck at this class though."

"Yeah you do. At least you've got history down." He added at the glare Junior sent him.

"Okay class, today we are going to look at something very close to my heart." Miles "Tails" Prower paused dramatically. "Air planes." He proclaimed proudly, causing a few of the students to groan. "And how the shape of their wings allows them to fly." The rest of the class echoed the earlier groans. Venice smirked at his fellow students' reluctance.

"Why do you like planes so much?" Junior asked suddenly, causing the entire class, including Venice to glare at him.

"I'm glad you asked Junior. You see it all began when…" Their teacher droned on into a long dialog about his love of planes.

"I freaking hate you some times." Venice growled at Junior.

"At least we're not doing any work."

* * *

When the bell finally rang Venice and Junior made their way out as fast as they could to avoid the other, more irate students. They split off when Junior reached his second class safely. Venice shook his head with a smirk before walking towards his history class. At least he still had one more class before he had no one to talk to. Like his father before him, Venice was not the most social guy in the school. He walked into the history class and sat at the same table as Sapphire. Why this class had tables and the rest desks he could not fathom. Seeing how stressed he was Sapphire decided to prove exactly how much like her mother she was.

"You need a girl Venice." The golden hedgehog shot her an odd look. "What?"

"You ever get that feeling of déjà vu?" He asked looking around the room. "Now I want tacos for some reason." The class continued as most did, the teacher went over various events in history while most students took notes. A few students in the back slept, their quiet snores ignored by the teacher. As the bell rang once again the conscious students awoke their sleeping peers before the teacher would be forced to punish them. As Venice and Sapphire made their way to the cafeteria they heard the sounds of a fight.

"Honestly, what are the odds that this has nothing to do with Junior?" Sapphire asked sarcastically. The two made their way into the crowd, shoving until they found exactly what they expected: Junior trying not to be beat into a pulp by someone he had ticked off. The dog he was 'fighting' looked like he wanted nothing more than to kill the hedgehog. Luckily Junior was rather quick on his feet, unfortunately the crowd was not letting him escape.

"Look, I'm really sorry! I'm sure your mother is actually quite nice!" Junior called to the madly swinging dog. "Please stop chasing me!"

"Stop moving or I'll-" The dog was cut off when Venice's foot slammed into his back. The dog fell to the ground, panting from chasing the cobalt hedgehog around.

"Thanks buddy-" Sapphire cut him off by smacking him in the head. "Why?"

"Because you always say stupid things! What did you say?" The bat demanded of her friend.

"I just said that his mom scared one time when I saw her without makeup." Junior said, sounding confused about why this had angered the dog. Hs assailant climbed to his feet, a murderous look in his eyes. Venice blocked his path, staring him down.

"I'd rather not annoy my parents. Please don't make me beat you." His cold, purple eyes held a silent threat. After a few tense moments the dog scowled and walked away. Venice sighed and turned back to his friends. Sapphire was still chastising the blue hedgehog. "Lay off him Saph, we both know he doesn't mean anything." He picked his friends bag up off the floor. "Oy, Junior." He tossed the bag to his friend. Junior caught it with one hand and slung it over his shoulder. "Anyone know what they have for lunch today?"


	3. Love Life

A/N: Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Living Pains: Next Gen.

Theme: I Get Knocked Down, by Chumbawamba

Chapter 3: Love Life

* * *

"Hamburgers? Do you ever serve anything else?" Venice asked the irate looking cafeteria worker. "Do you have tacos woman?" He asked sarcastically. Sapphire slapped the back of his head, much to Junior's amusement. "What? I'm tired of hamburgers."

"Come on." After they paid for their food, the bat led her friends to a table. As soon as they sat down she returned to their earlier conversation. "I still think you need a girl."

"Shut up." The golden hedgehog growled in annoyance.

"She has a point." A third hedgehog said as he sat next to Junior.

"Like I need this from you Silver." Venice glared at the newcomer.

"How's it going buddy?" Junior asked as he turned to the pale hedgehog.

"Okay I guess. Heard about your fight Junior. Good thing Venice was there huh?" He asked mockingly. The blue hedgehog grumbled under his breath in response.

"Leave him alone, he just didn't want to fight." Venice said, frowning as he bit into his hamburger. Junior sent him a grateful smile before eating his own.

"Complain all you want Venice, I'm just happy to eat something besides chilidogs."

"Back to my point, is there anyone you like?" Sapphire grinned when the golden hedgehog nearly choked.

"Are you still on that?!" He gasped for breath. "I told you not to worry about it."

"Come on, what about that girl in art class?" Silver asked with a smirk. Venice shot him a glare worthy of his father. "Just a suggestion!"

"So who's this girl Venice?" Sapphire leaned closer to him with a victorious smile. He eyed her in irritation.

"No one you need to worry about."

"Is it that black hedgehog? The one with the orange jacket?" Junior asked thoughtfully.

"Red jacket." Venice corrected before he could stop himself. "Frick." He muttered when he saw the gleam in Sapphire's eye. "Leave me alone." He pleaded, knowing it was pointless.

"So Junior-" She began before Silver cut her off.

"I think we've tortured him enough Saph. Save some for tomorrow." He stood and pulled the blue hedgehog to his feet. "Come on Junior, we need to get to class. Have fun Venice."

"I hate you Silver." The golden hedgehog called with a grin.

"Later guys, I guess." Junior allowed his friend to pull him from the cafeteria. Venice and Sapphire sat in silence for a moment.

"So…red jacket?" She grinned at the blush that gave him.

"Why do you pick on me? Isn't it someone else's turn?" He stood and tossed his tray in the garbage. "What about you? Is there someone you like?" He smirked at the embarrassed look she wore. "Holy crap there is. Who?"

"I'm not telling." She crossed her arms stubbornly. He grinned in response.

"I'll show you mine if you show me your's." The crimson bat froze instantly. She had no intention of telling him about her crush, but they both knew she would never be able to pass up any form of gossip.

"You first." She challenged, knowing she did not have a chance.

"Whatever, I don't really need to know." He grabbed his bag and made his way to the door. After a moment the bat stood and followed.

"Jerk." She muttered.

* * *

"Silver, where are we going?" Junior asked as they made another turn. "We don't have class for ten more minutes."

"We're going to see if Ms Red-jacket likes Venice."

"And why would we do that? Wouldn't that annoy him? I like living."

"Which is why we're going to tell Sapphire everything and avoid him if he finds out?" He pulled his friend into their classroom.

"Aw man, we were going to the beach this weekend." He spotted the girl in question. "There she is."

"Cool." Silver began walking in her direction.

"What are you doing? We don't even know her!" Junior grabbed silver's wrist and pulled him to the back of the room. "First, we need a battle plan."

* * *

"Please tell me?" Sapphire begged as they walked towards the art class.

"No. Why did Silver and Junior leave…early…" His eyes widened. "I'm gonna kill them." He opened the door and looked around the room. He spotted his two friends at a table, talking to a black hedgehog in a red jacket. "Yep, definitely gonna kill them." Sapphire pulled herself onto his left shoulder so she could see.

"Ooh, she's cute." The bat grinned. Venice shot her a glare.

"Off. And this counts, who's your crush?" She flushed brightly.

"Leave me alone."

"Hypocrite."

"Jerk."

"Hi Venice!" Junior waved the two over. Sapphire grabbed the hedgehog's arm and pulled him to the table. She sat next to the girl, much to Venice's annoyance.

"Hi, I'm Sapphire." She said brightly shaking the girl's hand.

"I'm Morgan; it's nice to meet you. Hi Venice." She sent the golden hedgehog a dazzling smile.

"I see you've met my soon to be murdered friends." He said, glaring at the two hedgehogs in question. "I apologize for anything they've said. They're like embarrassing cousins you have to hang out with." She smirked at his comment.

"Don't worry; they've been very discrete about us." Silver blinked at her words.

"Us? Did I miss something? There's already an 'us?'" He asked, earning a glare from Venice and a laugh from Morgan.

"You were right Venice, they are slow." She smiled at the confused hedgehog. "Venice asked me out yesterday."

"And?" Sapphire leaned forward expectantly.

"And I was going to answer him today." She looked up when the teacher walked in. Venice rubbed his temples in agitation. _Gonna kill them. Gonna kill them. Gonna kill them._ The words repeated themselves in his mind. _Might give Saph the silent treatment._ He added after a few repetitions. Junior was watching his golden friend nervously. _Gonna kill us._ He thought in fear. Sapphire merely watched Morgan. _Say yes!_ She silently commanded the ebony hedgehog.


	4. All About Us

A/N: I live, as does this story. Fantastic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Living Pains: Next Gen.

Theme: I Get Knocked Down, by Chumbawamba

Chapter 4: All About Us

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Venice grabbed his bag and made his way out of the classroom. He paused and looked back at Silver and Junior. "And guys? Do not bother her." And with that he turned and headed towards his next class. Sapphire watched him with a sly smile before turning to the ebony hedgehog.

"Are you going to say yes?" She demanded with a grin, causing Morgan to laugh lightly. Junior began praying intensely that Morgan would not tell Venice Sapphire had asked that. The cobalt hedgehog just knew he would be the one to suffer his 'cousin's' wrath. Neither of them could take their anger out on Sapphire, so they had decided to use each other as punching bags. And Venice punched very hard. "Well?" The crimson bat encouraged.

"I think that's personal, don't you?" She shot the bat a knowing smirk. "After all, we barely know each other don't we?" She leaned forward ad rested her elbows on the table, her hands clasped before her lips. "I don't think it would be right for me to tell you something so…personal." The bat matched her smile. Oh yes, this would be fun.

_Going to hurt Junior and Silver so very badly. _Venice growled to himself, blatantly staring at the digital clock on the wall. _Especially if they embarrass me. _He glanced at his teacher. The green hawk was rambling on about some form of sport or another. _Same old thing. _He glared back at the clock._ Move friking faster!_

"Hey Saph?" Silver asked as he placed his drawing pencil on the table. The crimson bat paused in her quest to gain gossip from the ebony hedgehog. She shot him a look that plainly told him to shut up. "Why do you hate me and Junior?" She blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"He has a point, Venice will beat the crap out of us. You he'll be annoyed with for about a week." Junior commented without looking up from his drawing. Morgan glanced at his picture thoughtfully.

"Oh, come on. I love you guys!"

"Then why do you hate Venice?"

"You know I don't!"

"Then why do you torment him?"

"Shut up!"

"Holy crap, you can draw." Morgan interjected, watching the cobalt hedgehog. He paused and glanced at her.

"Everyone's good at something. I've got this and history." He shrugged and continued shading the figure in his picture. While she watched him, the other two members of their table continued arguing.

"You teased him to!"

"Yeah, the difference is that I know when to stop!"

"I know when to stop!"

"When he leaves the room does not count. And you don't always stop then!" They glared at each other in frustrated silence. Morgan glanced between them and sighed. _Wonder how Venice is doing?_

_I hate them. It's official, I hate them. _He frowned down at his notes. They were made up of half connected thoughts and poorly phrased sentences. His dad would be annoyed. The hedgehog swallowed a groan when his stomach tightened violently. _Friking burgers._ He shot the clock an irritated glance. _And I swear that clock's either slowing down or moving back every few ticks._

"Venice!" His teacher's shrill voice called to him.

"Yes sir?" The hawk held up a sheet of paper.

"Come here for a minute." The golden hedgehog stood and began making his way to the teacher's desk. _Great._

"So what are you drawing?" Morgan asked Junior, still ignoring Sapphire and Silver. He had created a solitary figure sitting on something. Next to the figure were three more blurry shapes, barely even outlined on the paper.

"Nothing much, just a little present for Venice's birthday." He frowned and darkened a few lines. "Part of it anyway." Sapphire and Silver both froze in their argument.

"You get him anything?" The bat asked tentatively.

"No. You?"

"No." They looked thoughtful for a moment. "After school shopping trip?"

"Deal. Junior? Morgan? You guy's in?"

"I make the presents. Junior has no money." The cobalt hedgehog grinned at his friends.

"I got him a gift a week ago." Morgan said with a shrug. "How did you get the eyes like that?" She asked, pointing at the figure. So far it was just a vaguely shaded shape with remarkably detailed eyes. Silver and Sapphire shared a panicked glance.

"If you tell Venice I didn't try to get you to talk, I'll show you." He held hi hand out to her. "Deal?" She smiled and took his hand.

"Deal."

"How did she remember and we didn't? He's already annoyed with us. We shouldn't torment him for the next month." Silver muttered. He glanced at Junior's picture and crumpled up his own in disgust.

"True, but we can't help it."

Venice made it all the way to the desk without incident. He felt lightheaded, but nothing actually happened as he walked. Maybe it was the distance between his seat and the teacher's desk. Maybe it was the sudden stop at the desk. Maybe it was the cafeteria food. He could not be sure what it was, but something caused him clamp his hand over his mouth and run to the trash can. He made it just in time to lose everything he had eaten that day. The distant, cold part of his mind noted that it did not taste as good the second time around. He had enough time to ponder this as his legs collapsed and he fell to the floor. Luckily he managed to avoid landing in the trash along with his vomit. As he lay there, only one thought kept echoing in his mind. _Friking hamburgers…_

Bonus Question: In the Never Ending Story, there is that book. Which seems to be written as you read it, the events of your life being marked down as they happen. What happens if you open it from the back?


	5. Family

A/N: "Get your Smokey on" is possibly the greatest slogan ever. Also, a new chapter. You may now dance in the streets.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Living Pains: Next Gen.

Theme: I Get Knocked Down, by Chumbawamba

Chapter 5: Family

* * *

"Oh my god, are you okay? Did you hit your head? Do you need anything? You still feel sick? You need to rest, everyone out!" The frantic bat babbled at the weary hedgehog. For his part, Venice simply watched her with a faintly bored expression. "You two!" Sapphire pointed aggressively at Junior and Silver. "Go tell Amy that he's sick!"

"Saph." The golden hedged said patiently.

"And you!" She pointed at Morgan. "Give him an answer." The bat crossed her arms and smirked at the two hedgehogs.

"Saph." He repeated, his voice rising slightly.

"I'm not hearing a 'yes.'"

"Saph." Frustration began coloring his voice at this point.

"I'm waiting."

"Saph!"

"What?"

"Please get out." Venice finally ground out. Their gazes met for a brief second before Sapphire exited the small room.

"I'll be right outside." She called over her shoulder. The hospital room was silent after she left, the two occupants too embarrassed to speak.

"You don't have to-"

"I would kiss you but I'm afraid you'll throw up again." She grinned and dropped into a chair next to his bed. "So you'll just have to deal with a yes." He stared at her blankly for a minute. "Well, say something." She smirked at his stunned expression.

"Take her to dinner!" Sapphire called from the door. The stunned expression was briefly replaced with the usual, lovingly-annoyed expression he wore when dealing with the bat.

"Pay no attention to the bat behind the door." He said without looking away from her. "So, you'll go out with me. Just like that?"

"Yep." She said, propping her feet up on his bed.

"And I think you should elaborate?" He asked with a small smile

"Tough cookies. So how long have you known those guys?" She said, nodding at the door.

"Well I've know Junior and Saph since I was little. We picked Silver up somewhere along the way."

"What is he your pet?"

"…well-"

"Venice!" Amy Rose shouted from out in the hallway. The golden hedgehog sighed tiredly at her voice.

"And so enters the crazy aunt." He grumbled to himself.

"He's in here mom." Junior said, opening the door for the pink hedgehog. "He's been worse than usual."

"Hi Aunt-"

"What happened? Do your parents know? What did you eat today? Why isn't your father here? Hi who are you?" She finished, turning to look at Morgan with questioning eyes.

"He threw up, I'm Morgan." The ebony hedgehog stood and held her hand out to her. Amy shook it warmly after a brief pause.

"I'm sorry but only family and very close friends can-"

"She qualifies, Venice asked her out." Sapphire said with a grin, causing a groan from the hedgehog in question.

"I swear she hates me." He muttered darkly.

"Told you!" A voice called from the hallway.

"Shut up Silver!" The bat yelled into the hallway.

"Sapphire! This is a hospital, stop yelling."

"Yes ma'am." She squeaked out. Amy gave her a level look before smiling calmly.

"Now Venice, aren't you going to introduce us?" The pink hedgehog asked with a smile.

"Morgan, Aunt Amy. Aunt Amy, Morgan. And the rest of our bizarre and twisted family should be here eventually." The golden hedgehog said distractedly. He was too busy going over everything he could remember. Ever since he discovered his father's brief time as an amnesiac, Venice had always been afraid that he would somehow suffer the same fate. He would never admit this of course, his pride would not allow it. He was brought out of his thoughts when the conversation in the room turned towards Morgan.

"So how long have you lived in the city?" Amy asked the ebony hedgehog.

"My uncle and just moved here two months ago. Venice has managed to run into me several times since." She shot him a teasing smile.

"What's your uncle's name?" He shot back, ignoring her jibe.

"Tim." She said simply.

"Really? That is a bizarrely common name around us." Amy wondered allowed. The ebony hedgehog gave her a questioning look in response to this.

"My brother's name is Tim; he was named after our dad's friend."

"That cat was completely mental." Amy added with a nostalgic sigh.

"My uncle's a cat. And he is a little…odd. He's my godfather; he got me when my parents died." She added to the strange looks she received.

"Your parents-"

"No need to talk about it, my uncle raised me since I was a few months old. I barely knew them."

"Do you remember them at all-?"

"Move woman or I will shoot the echidna!" A deep voice bellowed from the hallway.

"Jerk!" Another answered in outrage.

"Shut up you two, my baby's hurt!"

"Great, mommy and daddy are here. Halle-freakin-lujah!" Venice said sarcastically. He glanced at Amy wearily. "You want to tell them to be quiet?"

"Tell your father, Shadow the Hedgehog, to be quiet? I enjoy living thank you."

"What about Mom?"

"She's lived with your family too long. I'd have no hope." She said in an almost wistful tone.

"Great."

"Shadow! Put that away, no guns in the hospital!" Knuckles the Echidna yelled in a panic, clearly terrified of being shot.

"Not loaded, just for show." The dark hedgehog muttered as he entered his son's room, followed by his wife, Knuckles, and a disturbed looking nurse.

"Honestly, we can't take you anywhere without you threatening to shoot up the place." Knuckles grumbled, keeping a reasonable distance between himself and the older hedgehog. After a moment of silence Venice turned to Morgan, a wry expression on his face.

"You can run if you want." He said with false cheer, causing her to giggle slightly. He cheeks lit up brightly at the sound, forcing him to look away. She looked very…cute when she did that. "Can I go home now?"


	6. Perspectives on Tomorrow

A/N: I declare September 21, Living Pains Day for myself! A guarantee from me to update every Living Pains related story on one day…let's watch me fail.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Living Pains: Next Gen.

Theme: I Get Knocked Down, by Chumbawamba

Chapter 6: Perspectives on Tomorrow

* * *

Part 1: Confused

* * *

Sapphire lay down on her bed, glaring at her ceiling. She was…confused. Mostly about her friends. She was happy that Venice had finally gotten a girl. She was just…irritated that he had found someone before her. That was it, she was jealous of his success. Now she just had to work on Silver and Junior. And maybe herself. She did not have any set plan beyond 'get everyone a date before the next school dance.' Admittedly she had a few months to work in but she preferred not to procrastinate. Especially when it came to her friends' love lives. She paid particular attention to one of them, but she felt that was justified because he was even more useless than the others. With a frustrated growl she sat up and tossed her pillow at her phone. He was supposed to have called her by now. Or at least, one of them should have called. That was something she was looking forward to, having another girl to hang out with for once. It was probably due to her mother that she was not a tomboy at all. Rouge the bat was distinctly un-tomboyish. With a sigh the crimson bat stood and walked to her dresser. She flipped through her contacts, trying to find someone to talk to. She mentally kicked herself for not getting Morgan's number. She glanced at her clock, ignoring the time display on her phone. With another sigh she dropped her phone, switched off her light and curled up in bed. At least tomorrow looked to be interesting.

* * *

Part 2: Boundaries

* * *

Junior tossed a baseball into the air absently. He couldn't get her out of his mind. She was just too stunning for him to ignore. But there were certain…boundaries you just did not cross. Especially when your friends were involved. They had grown up together; he could not just announce his feelings for her out of nowhere. There would be…severe repercussions from the others. Venice in particular would probably kill him. The cobalt hedgehog groaned tiredly. He hated dealing with these sorts of things. It would be easier if he had someone to talk to. He could not talk to Silver because he was just as bad at keeping secrets as Junior was. Venice was out because Junior enjoyed the ability to walk. The girls were out because they talk to each other. And Venice, which led back to his enjoyment of walking. Besides, he was almost certain it was just a crush. His feelings were nothing series, especially when his friends were involved. Best not to think about anything like this. He noted the time and sighed tiredly. He caught the baseball one last time before setting it on his desk. He flicked off his light and flopped onto his bed. He could always worry about theses things tomorrow. Besides, there were some boundaries you just did not cross.

* * *

Part 3: Worry

* * *

Silver paced his room nervously. Due to Venice's trip to the hospital, he and Sapphire had missed their planned shopping trip. He had tried calling her but she had been using her phone. He decided they would just have to try again tomorrow. He wished he could just ask the golden hedgehog what he wanted. He hated having to shop for others, he always worried he would pick the wrong gift. He was often teased by his friends for this, unless they had delayed in getting a gift themselves. Much like a certain crimson bat. With a sigh the pale hedgehog dropped sat on his bed. His thoughts drifted to Morgan. He was relieved that Venice had found someone; he always felt the golden hedgehog would cut himself off from the others. At least the ebony hedgehog would keep him in his place. Or at least, that was what he hoped. He glanced at his clock in annoyance. He tossed the slightly crumpled list of present ideas next to the clock and turned his lights off before lying down. At least he still had tomorrow to worry about his present to Venice.

* * *

Part 4: Decent

* * *

Venice lay in his bed, too tired to move. He hated it whenever he had an episode like this. At least today had been relatively light compared to some of the others. And he had finally gotten an answer from Morgan. That was a definite plus in how the day had gone. He also managed to avoid getting in a fight over Junior's mouth. Always a good sign about the day. Admittedly Sapphire and Silver had annoyed him with their teasing, but he was used to that by this point. He smiled thoughtfully. All in all, today was a decent day. He craned his neck around to look at his clock. He sighed and relaxed into the bed. Maybe the night would go as well and he would be able to sleep. After all, tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

Part 5: Wonder

* * *

Morgan smiled happily on the couch. Their beds would not arrive until the weekend so they had to make due with what they had. She smiled at her uncle's sleeping form. She adored the cat to no end, despite or maybe because of his erratic personality. He and her aunt had raised her since she was an infant. There was nothing she would not do for them. She wondered about Venice's family's reaction to her uncle's name. She wondered if he had been the same cat that they talked about. He never talked about his life before he moved to take care of her, so it was entirely possible. She felt it would be…interesting if he was. She smiled at that, thinking on how it would affect her relationships with her newfound friends. Especially Venice. Paranoid, strong, smart, and good looking? Yeah, Venice could be fun.


	7. Return

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Living Pains: Next Gen.

* * *

Theme: I Get Knocked Down, by Chumbawamba

Chapter 7: Return

* * *

_5:15 AM_

Venice sighed wearily as his alarm began blaring at him. The night had been less restful than he had hoped. He kept tossing and turning, the few times he fell asleep were filled with nightmares about the worst day of his life. Shaking his head of these unpleasant thoughts he groggily climbed out of bed and slapped the off button, silencing the infuriating beeping. He took his time getting ready for the day, he had set the alarm for two hours before school began. He loved his family but he preferred to have some privacy in the morning. The golden hedgehog yawned as he made his way to the first floor to make his breakfast. To his surprise Tim was asleep at the table, his favorite game in his tiny hands. Venice smiled and scooped his younger brother up and carried him upstairs to his room. Tim and Maria's school did not open for another three hours, giving the little hedgehog plenty of time to sleep. As Venice tucked his brother into bed he gave him a gentle kiss on the head.

"Love ya buddy, see you after school." He whispered softly. He went to there sisters room and gave her a kiss as well. "Stay out of trouble." He gently closed her door before returning to the kitchen. After eating a bowl of his favorite oatmeal, Venice grabbed his bag and locked the front door behind him. The golden hedgehog liked to walk in the cool morning air before the day had a chance to get warm.

* * *

_5:26 AM_

Silver slapped the snooze button on his alarm clock for the third time. After tossing and turning for ten minutes he finally climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and got dressed in his room, ignoring the clatter of his parents in the kitchen. He grabbed a book from his desk and sat down on his bed to read before school started.

* * *

_5:43 AM_

Morgan awoke to the scent of bacon, brownies, and pancakes. She smiled, amused and mystified by her uncle's obsession with the number three. She sat up and yawned, stretching her tired body. The ebony hedgehog was startled when she heard her uncle begin to sing. The grey cat was many things but a good singer was not one of them. She smiled despite the noise.

"I'm up Uncle Tim! Stop or I'll go deaf." She giggled at the sheepish grin he sent her.

"Sorry 'bout that love." He said as he handed her a paper plate piled with bacon and pancakes.

"Do I smell brownies?"

"That depends, how was school yesterday?" Morgan flushed lightly at his almost knowing tone. "You've been quiet and cheerful. Those are definitively not very Morgan states of being."

"I have a date…" She said quietly, almost frightened of her uncle's reaction. The cat grinned and gave her a hug.

"That's wonderful Morgan!" He pulled the brownies from the oven. "Who is it?"

"His name is Venice, he's a year younger than me, but he helps his parents take care of his younger brother and sister, so he's mature for his age. I met his parents, they're both very nice…sort of. His dad owns a club and his mom runs a clothing store." She noted that her uncle stiffened and his grin spread at the mention of Shadow and Karin. "You do know them don't you?"

"That, Morgan, was a very long time ago. People change, the hedgehogs I knew then might not be the same ones that you met."

"His dad threatened to shoot his friend's dad, some echidna name Fists or something like that." The dark-grey cat exploded into laughter at this.

"Never mind, Shadow hasn't changed much from the sound of it." He glanced at the clock. "Hurry up or you'll be late." She gave her Uncle a quick peck on the cheek before running to get dressed. "It's going to rain, take a jacket and umbrella." He called after his niece.

"Got it!"

* * *

_6:23 AM_

Sapphire vaguely registered a mild shaking, as though she were in a hammock softly swaying in the breeze. In realty her father, one of the strongest men in the city, was violently shaking her bed.

"Wake up you lazy little girl!" He yelled in exasperation. He paused for a minute and looked at his daughter. She was curled up in a ball, the same way she always slept, with her hand wrapped around her phone. He walked into his and Rouge's room and grabbed his cell-phone. He dialed his daughter's number in annoyance. When the device rang Sapphire sat bolt upright in bed, answering in seconds.

"Hello? Who is this? Venice? Junior? Silver? …dad…?" She looked at her door as she said the last part meekly. She smiled nervously as he ended the call.

"Good morning sleepyhead. Go take a shower." She rushed to do as her father said. "Love you Sapphire."

"I love you too Dad." She flashed him a relieved smile.

* * *

_6:43 AM_

Junior was woken up by a small glass of water being poured onto his head. He jumped out of bed, shocked by the splash of liquid. He glanced around and quickly found the culprit.

"Hey Silver." He managed to ground out. "Why?"

"Because we have seventeen minutes before school starts. You'd better get dressed." The blue hedgehog looked at his friend in confusion for a second as this information slowly sank in.

"Well…crap." He grinned and grabbed a shirt out of his closet. "Wonder why mom didn't wake me?" Silver turned around when he grabbed a pair of pants.

"I told her I would handle it." Silver looked around his friend's room for the hundredth time. Junior had several posters on the walls, everything from sports stars to his favorite bands. Scattered around the room were pictures of Junior and his family, along with a few pictures of Junior, Venice, and Sapphire. There were two pictures that had Silver in them. Silver was brought back to reality when Junior's had touched his shoulder.

"Come on, we should go." The blue hedgehog said, guiding his friend to the door. "We don't want to be late." Silver laughed lightly.

"Yeah, Sapphire would kill us."

* * *

_6:51 AM_

Venice sat against his favorite tree in the small park next to the school, not feeling up to climbing the thing. Not for the first time he thought about his friends. He wondered how they would react to seeing him at school. Normally he was out for a few days whenever he had an episode. He did not want to think about his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He had been pale and his eyes were sunken, again like normal.

"Venice!" His thoughts were cut off by Sapphire's surprised shout. He looked up at the worried bat. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I'm fine, did you sleep well?" The bat flushed when she realized she was starring at the golden hedgehog.

"N-not really. I kept having nightmares." She looked away from him as he stood and brushed himself off. She smiled suddenly. "Let's go meet your girl."

* * *

A/N: The Xada lives.


End file.
